sesamestreetlettersegmentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Letter of the Day
The Letter of the Day is a Sesame Street segment introduced in 2002, hosted by Cookie Monster. In 2004, Prairie Dawn appeared with Cookie Monster in the segments. The original segments from 2002 all involved the letter written in icing on a cookie, which Cookie Monster constantly tried not to eat, but in the end, he gave in and ate the cookie anyway. Frank Oz performed Cookie Monster in some of these segments, and occasionally another character would help him, usually Grover or Prairie Dawn. Starting in 2004, when he was teamed up with Prairie Dawn, the letter presented was just a foam letter which Cookie Monster often wanted to eat. Prairie Dawn kept trying to get Cookie not to eat the letter, but Cookie Monster always managed to find a way to eat it anyway. Some segments produced in 2005 involved "The Letter of the Day Games", a game show introduced by a very energetic off-camera announcer (voiced by Matt Vogel). "The Letter of the Day" was a daily segment on the show until 2007. The 2004 segments with Cookie and Prairie Dawn appeared in some (but not all) episodes during that season. In season 39, new segments were made, commonly connecting to the street scene for that episode, featuring other characters instead of Cookie Monster. In season 40, Murray Monster began hosting the Letter of the Day, in addition to introducing various other show elements. Sketches Season 33 For this season, Cookie Monster shows us the letter of the day, which is written as icing on a cookie. He mostly demonstrates what that letter looks like, what it smells like, and what sound it makes, and when he comes to the part to what the letter tastes like, he opens his mouth, trying to eat the cookie, but stops to realizes that the letter of the day cookie is too important to be eaten. So, he must have a plan to help him not eat the cookie and when he thinks it doesn't work out, he gives in and eats the cookie anyway. Occasionally, another character would help him, such as Grover or Prairie Dawn. * A: Ernie protects the cookie / Safe * B: Cookie's Mommy * C: Mumford's Trick * D: Don't or Do * E: Wild Animals * F: Drawing * G: Giant Cookie * H: Hiding * I: Icing * J: Jumping * K: Train * L: Singing Lala's * M: Disguise * N: Letter Cookie Eating Prevention * O: Package * P: Blindfold * Q: Letter Confusion * R: Rap * S: Super Plan * T: Hat * U: Rocket * V: Bricks * W: Naming Words * X: X-Ray * Y: Suitcase * Z: Brick Wall Season 35 For this season, Prairie Dawn shows us the letter of the day, this time not as a cookie, but only as the foam letter, which Cookie Monster often wants to eat, thinking it's a cookie, but Prairie Dawn stops him and tells him it's the letter of the day. Cookie says he's hungry and wants cookies and manages a way to eat the letter anyway, which makes Prairie Dawn sad, with the exception of H, where Cookie Monster promises he won't eat the letter H, when Prairie retorts that he will eat it and predicts what would happen by imitating Cookie, followed by eating the letter like him, also making Prairie sad. * A: Aggravating * C: Cookie * E: Pretending Letter E is a Cookie * H: Role Reversal * K: Kowabunga * M: Mmmmm * N: Horn of Dilemma * O: Oh! * T: Tasty * Z: Cookie Distraction Season 39 *A: Vote *B: Back *C: Magician *D: Dance *E: E in the Mail *F: Firefly *G: Laundromat *H: Birthday Present *I: Vest *J: Vest *K: K Sold at a Nest Sale *L: Laundromat *M: Stuck *N: Blocks *O: O in the Mall *P: Talent Show *Q: Spaghetti Stain *R: Book *S: Shoes and Socks *T: Laundromat *U: Book *V: Transform *W: Digging Dirt *X: X Sold at a Nest Sale *Y: Robots Season 40 *A: Rap *B: What's on Me That Starts with B? *C: What's on Me That Starts with C? *D: What's on Me That Starts with D? *E: What's on Me That Starts with E? *F: Bring Out Your F *G: What's on Me That Starts with G? *H: Bring Out Your H *I: Rap *J: Bring Out Your J *K: Bring Out Your K *L: Bring Out Your L *M: Bring Out Your M *N: Bring Out Your N *O: Old MacMurray *P: What's on Me That Starts with P? *Q: Rap *R: Bring Out Your R *S: Rap *T: What's on Me That Starts with T? *U: Rap *V: What's on Me That Starts with V? *W: Bring Out Your W *X: Rap *Y: Rap *Z: What's on Me That Starts with Z? Trivia Season 33 * For each segment except R and S, the background is scattered with random letters (all those without counters: C, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z). * A (Ernie), B, C, E, N, O, P, Q, S, W, and X are the only segments to have additional Muppets. ** Grover and Prairie Dawn are the only additional Muppets to appear in more than one segment. *** Grover: N, O, S **** O is the only segment where Grover doesn't appear as Super Grover. He instead appears as a letter carrier. *** Prairie Dawn: P, Q, W ** The rest - Ernie (A), Cookie's Mommy (B), Mumford ©, a muppet lion, tiger, and bear (E), and a Lavender Anything Muppet doctor (X) - appear only in one segment. * D, G, N, and O are the only segments to have two parts. * Z is the only segment to have three parts. ** Only the first part used to be on the Sesame Street Website Video Player. * A is the only segment to have two different plots. The first one is where Ernie protects the cookie. The second one is where Cookie locks the cookie in a safe. * B is the only segment where the letter cookie is styled with chocolate chips. It's also the only segment where more than one character - Cookie and his Mommy - eat the single cookie simultaneously. * G is the only segment where the letter cookie is oversized. ** It's also the only segment where the cookie makes an entrance by falling. * I is the only segments where the letter icing disappears (due to Cookie licking it completely) before the cookie is eaten. * Q and T are the only segments where the cookie is shaped like said two letters. * Q is the only segment where part of the letter is eaten to make it look like another letter, and later the whole cookie being eaten. * In an ABC special, one of the montage of "censored" Sesame Street clips is the F segment, where a censor bleep sounds when Cookie says "Oh, fudge!" * Besides the letter cookies, Cookie Monster also eats the following non-cookie objects: ** A: The safe ** D: The "n't" part of the "Don't" sign ** F: The drawing of the F cookie ** M: The disguise glasses ** S: The basket ** Y: The suitcase * In the A segment, when Cookie eats the safe, it looks as if it's empty, although he locked the cookie and the key in it. * The D segment is directed by Lisa Simon (according to extended dialogue by Cookie Monster). * In the G segment, after the huge G cookie falls on Cookie, everything disappears leaving only the background for a few seconds, until he comes back up holding it, demonstrating the letter G. * In the L segment, the songs Cookie lala's to are C Is for Cookie, The People In Your Neighborhood, Rubber Duckie, and Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. * In the Z segment (part 2), Cookie mentions the Great Wall of China. * C, D, F, J, L, M, O, U, and V are the only segments to have no words on-screen. * Deviantartist MikeJEddyNSGamer89 drew out some scenes from a few of the 2002 segments: ** B: Cookie and his mommy eat the letter B cookie. ** F: Cookie Monster drawing the letter F cookie. ** G: *** Cookie Monster worries he can't find the letter of the day cookie anywhere. *** Cookie Monster demonstrates the letter G. ** P: Cookie Monsters eats the letter P cookie and remarks "Piquant". ** Q: Prairie Dawn: "You said the letter of the day is Q, but that looks like an O. You gotta do something quickly." ** S: Sunny Monster tells Cookie she'll be sad if he eats the letter S cookie. It's only fanmade. ** Y: Cookie Monster eats the suitcase. Season 35 * H is the only segment where the letter is a lowercase and is neither sitting on a pedestal nor eaten by Cookie Monster. Instead, Prairie Dawn eats the letter while imitating Cookie. * H and Z are the only segments to have actual cookies eaten by Cookie Monster. * Deviantartist MikeJEddyNSGamer89 drew out some scenes from a few of the 2004 segments: ** A: Cookie eating the letter A. ** C: Cookie Monster: "Me here to show you that C is for Cookie." ** H: Prairie Dawn imitating Cookie and eating the letter H. ** K: Kowabunga is not a K word.